


Simple Things

by kathkin



Series: Cuddles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: “I'm gonnae cuddle you till you feel better.”





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> For [ettelwenailinon](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com/) and the prompt 'for comfort' from [this post](http://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/160076291748/cuddling-prompts).

Their room in the guest house was shadowy, even after Jamie lit the lamps. It would be better if they could light a fire, but the fireplace hadn't been used in years and there was no kindling. These people weren't used to simple things like that.

“Think they've got anything to eat?” Jamie fiddled with the last lamp, trying to get it brighter.

“I really wouldn't know,” said the Doctor absently. He was gazing out the window, over the darkened city.

“Well, are you hungry?”

“Yes, very good, Jamie,” the Doctor said.

Jamie sighed. He'd seen the Doctor like this before. Leaving the lamp, he crossed to the window, put a hand on his shoulder. “You're really worried, eh?”

“Well, of course I am.” The Doctor barely glanced at him. “Zoe's out there, somewhere – and, and – oh.”

Jamie wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist, hugging him from behind. “Whisht, you,” he said. “It'll be alright.”

“We can't know that for sure,” said the Doctor. “What are – what're you doing?”

“I'm gonnae cuddle you till you feel better.” Jamie nuzzled the Doctor's neck.

“Oh,” said the Doctor softly.

“C'mere.” Jamie pressed a kiss to the Doctor's ear. “You'll think of something. I know you will.”

“I wish I had your faith,” sighed the Doctor.

“It's no' faith,” said Jamie. “Faith's when you cannae know something for sure. I know you can sort this mess out.”

“Hm,” said the Doctor.

“I _trust_ you.”

For a moment the Doctor was silent and still in his arms. Then with a sigh he turned, returning the hug, pressing his face into Jamie's shoulder. “You're right,” he said. “We should rest.”

“Aye, you rest up good and proper,” said Jamie. “Things'll look better in the morning. You'll see.” He took the Doctor by the hand, led him to the bed. “C'mere. I'll warm you up.”


End file.
